Problem: Balance the following chemical equation: $ $ $\text{NaBr} +$ $\text{Cl}_2 \rightarrow$ $\text{NaCl} +$ $\text{Br}_2$
Explanation: There is $1 \text{ Br}$ on the left and $2$ on the right, so multiply $\text{NaBr}$ by ${2}$ $ {2}\text{NaBr} + \text{Cl}_2 \rightarrow \text{NaCl} + \text{Br}_2 $ There are $2 \text{ Cl}$ on the left and $1$ on the right, so multiply $\text{NaCl}$ by ${2}$ $ 2\text{NaBr} + \text{Cl}_2 \rightarrow {2}\text{NaCl} + \text{Br}_2 $ Now $\text{Na}$ is balanced again. The balanced equation is: $ 2\text{NaBr} + \text{Cl}_2 \rightarrow 2\text{NaCl} + \text{Br}_2 $